Music for Airports
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Missing Scenes (Threads, ep. 818.) Daniel reappears in the conference room. Jack, Sam are fishing at the cabin. See what happened in between. PWP. By a Jack,Sam shipper for her fellows. COMPLETE. Please R&R.
1. At the SGC

Music for Airports 

Summary: Daniel appears in the conference room, naked. Jack and Sam fish at the cabin. See what happened in between. Category: Future Story, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Romance  
Episode(s): 815 Reckoning, 817 Threads, Future Story  
Season: 8 (Spoilers for Season 9)  
Pairing(s): Jack/Sam  
Rating: M  
Content: adult themes/mature scenes, sexual situations

Chapter One.

It was time to talk to his key personnel about his new assignment. The replicators were destroyed, Anubis seemed to have gone to never-never land, and it was time to move on. He'd received orders that he'd been appointed as the Director of Homeworld Security. A civilian position, not military, to appease the governments of countries around the world. They could better deal with an American civilian in such a role than an American career military officer. His experience and leadership over the last 8 years were uncomprisingly the best qualifications anyone on Earth could have for the position. But Jack's mind raced at that key word... civilian.

And surprise of surprises, while in the conference room, they were startled to hear Daniel's voice. He'd returned as he had before, from the Ascended realms: stark naked. Jack gave Sam a knowing look, not quite "I told you so," but rather an "Okay, he's back" look. After so many years with the Stargate program, not much startled Jack.

He gave Daniel something to wrap himself in, brought him to the infirmary to be checked out, and now here they were, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, home at the SGC.

In the early afternoon that same day, General O'Neill saw Carter walk by his open office, and called out to her. "Carter!"

She did a double-take and grabbed the threshold for balance, "Sir?"

"I was about ready to hit the cafeteria, wanna come with?" he asked as he stood up and straightened his uniform shirt.

"Certainly, sir. Forgot to eat lunch!" she said as she matched strides with him. He didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry to get there.

"So, how you holding up?" He asked after a time. "Get things taken care of during the time off?"

"Yes, and thank you for the bouquet of flowers, from the SGC personnel, they were lovely. My brother Mark and his family visited for a couple days after the funeral, and he and I worked a lot of things out. I of course couldn't tell him about the last few years Dad enjoyed, but I told him he'd been happy and very occupied with life, and died peacefully," she told Jack as they slowly made their way to the cafeteria.

"Your brother got to meet Pete then?" He couldn't help noticing she wasn't wearing a diamond ring, and thought this was an innocent way of asking what was going on.

"Oh, um... I broke up with Pete after my dad passed away. The whole house downpayment thing, that really got to me." Sam paused a moment, "How, uh... how're things with you and Kerry?"

She couldn't believe she was asking Jack something so personal, but she just had to know. She was so emotionally drained by now, Dad, Pete, Mark, she decided she might as well go for the gold and get everything out in the open.

"You know, it's the funniest thing, the day after you stopped by my place, she came to my office and told me she wanted to end it. Something about me needing to be happy and why don't I retire? Civilians have run the SGC before." He looked pointedly at Sam. His heart had almost jumped out of his chest when he heard those words, "broke up with Pete." He didn't realize her heart, too, was threatening to take five, hearing that Kerry was out of his life.

Sam said, as calmly as she could, keeping the wavering out of her voice, "You report to your new position in two weeks, you said? In D.C.?"

"Yes. As a civilian." As you have realized too, he thought.

They walked a little further in silence, almost shoulder to shoulder, hand touching hand every so often. Each brush of hand sent electricity through Carter's arm. Nothing unusual to be walking so close, they were SG-1 team members. Nobody in the SGC was surprised to sense the most unusual bond between the four of them. Daniel and Teal'c were probably already at the cafeteria, holding a table for them. They all knew each others' habits intimately, could read one another like open books. That's a good group dynamic, a trait amongst them that had served them well over the years as they'd got to know one another better. All of them had changed so much over the years as their friendships and bonds grew stronger. And now, the original SG-1 was finally breaking up.

Teal'c was being asked to be on the new Free Jaffa Nation council. Jack was leaving for D.C. A new team leader had been assigned. A new base commander of the SGC had been appointed. Change is inevitable to a career officer, probably the only constant in their lives. It had to come to an end some day. They had a little taste of it when Daniel died before, and Jonas joined SG-1 as a mission specialist. And when Teal'c was needed on his home planet Chulak for a time, and went to be with his family and people.

All Jack knew now was that he was happy. Not what he'd call "blissfully," if he was prone to use that word; that was yet to be seen. Colorado and Washington, D.C. weren't like being worlds apart, after all.

Daniel waved to them as he caught Jack's eye, motioned for them to grab some grub and grab a seat. The cafeteria was surprisingly crowded for this time. A situation had occurred earlier that morning, causing many to miss their lunch hour, and now it seemed the whole SGC day-shift was in there.

"Wow, maybe we should've eaten in my office!" Jack told them as they joined the table.

"We had it pretty good here. Teal'c just had to give someone 'the eye' and they'd go away." Daniel told them, chuckling on Teal'c's behalf.

Teal'c gazed down his nose at Daniel and arched an eyebrow, and Daniel exclaimed, "Yep! That's 'the eye'!"

Sam smiled, listening to their banter. It was so nice to just sit and listen to her friends gabbing. Daniel and Teal'c both looked at her, and Teal'c asked, "How are you doing, Colonel Carter?"

"Not too bad, Teal'c, considering. It's sad to lose a parent, but he lived longer than he would've if he'd not met the Tok'ra, and he enjoyed a full life these last four years."

"Indeed, General Carter was a great man, a warrior among warriors. He died with dignity and honor, with his daughter at his side," he said, and bowed respectfully to Sam.

She blushed for a moment, and ducked her head, her eyes filling with tears, but she knew that's how Teal'c was: Never really said a whole lot, but when he did, it really hit home. "Thank you, Teal'c, that means a lot to me."

Daniel reached out and touched her hand, and smiled, to let her know they were all with her, they were there to help her in anything she needed. She gave him a little smile back and squeezed his hand, showing him her appreciation. She glanced at O'Neill, saw him watching the three of them intently.

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just had a thought..." and before Daniel could say anything, Jack glared at him, like "Don't say it." Daniel just grinned, and Teal'c shook his head. He had got to know his team members so well over the years, their banter and Tau'ri ways, that he didn't have to ask.

"And what thought is that, Jack?" Daniel asked innocently, since his biting retort had been shot down.

"We've got some time off coming, after all the crises over the last several weeks. I'm going to my new post in two weeks, so I thought it'd be cool if we all went to my cabin for some fishing!" He looked at them all, not quite daring them to refuse, more like pleading with them to accept. He wasn't one to plead for anything, but he needed this. It was bad enough he couldn't go on off-world missions with SG-1 any longer, but at least he was in the SGC when they left and returned; now he wouldn't even have that. He needed this possibly last time with his team mates and friends. And he needed some time alone with Carter.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all looked at each other, silently conferring in their way. Sam said, "General, I think that is just what we need right now, all of us. Time to escape on our own world for a change. Well, the Tau'ri of us," she added, bowing to Teal'c, imitating his style. He smiled and bowed slightly in return, appreciating her subtle humor.

"Indeed, O'Neill, I would welcome the chance to fish at your cabin again," Teal'c replied. "Being out of doors at this time of year would be most pleasant."

Daniel piped in, "I sure know I could use it, after being dead and all...again."

They all smiled, and Jack quipped, "Maybe third time's the charm?" and winked at Carter and Teal'c.

Before Daniel could feign offense, Teal'c asked, "When would you like us there?"

"How about 1500, day after tomorrow. Give folks a chance to wrap up stuff around here before being gone a week. We can get settled in that evening and be up and ready to fish the following morning. I'll take tomorrow to clean and stock the cabin before you arrive. But you can always bring beer, beer is good," Jack said, with a glint in his eye. He got that glint earlier, when he learned Pete was out of Sam's life, and it hadn't left.

"Sir, I'm on light duty, I can swing another week off. I happen to know the guy in charge," she continued, with a shy smile. "I can help clean, go grocery shopping?" and as the words left her mouth, she couldn't believe it. Had she just said that? In front of Daniel and Teal'c? She held her steady gaze at the General, as if it was nothing unusual; the four of them often spent off-duty time together.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Daniel lower his head, obviously stifling a big grin. He knew the implications of Jack being a civilian soon. Teal'c did as well, and suddenly found something fascinating over at the salad bar to look at. They weren't going to comment, at least not now, what that was going to mean to O'Neill and Carter. Wait and see.

O'Neill, with equal aplomb, said, "That'd be great, Carter, or one of us can clean while the other shops."

So it was settled: Tomorrow, Jack and Sam would go to the cabin with gear at hand, groceries, and ready to get the place in order. Daniel and Teal'c would join them the following afternoon, with beer and fishing gear.


	2. Samantha's House

Chapter Two. 

"Rise and shine, Carter!" Jack called as he knocked loudly on her door. The sun was already up, shining brilliantly in the cool early-Spring air. It was 0800, time to get this party started. He'd had a fitful, restless sleep the night before, all manner of permutations running through his mind on how this day would go. And even though he'd not got much sleep, he felt invigorated and alive, like he hadn't felt in so long. A bit of coffee would help drive the rest of the sleep from his eyes, so he'd brought along a couple of lattes for him and Sam. He knew what she liked, and had it ready for her.

"In a second, sir!" Came her sleepy, startled reply. He heard some rustling around in the room opposite him, facing the street, knowing that was her bedroom. He wasn't going to let his mind wander there, at least not yet. Be cool. You're friends. Team mates. General and Lt. Colonel... at least for now. Civilian.

"I've got coffee!" He yelled, practically in her face because she opened the door that second. "Oops, sorry; here," handing her the latte. "Just the kind you like, double tall vanilla, easy on the foam." He couldn't believe that he, a seasoned career Air Force General, had got so knowledgeable about something like espresso. Ah, change.

She took the coffee with a groan of appreciation and muttered a thank you, before blowing on the coffee and taking that first wonderful taste. Hmmm, coffee... he knew her so well.

Jack took this chance to look at her. He'd seen her just awakened from sleep many times, on off-world missions, in the infirmary, but this was different. This was at her own place, in her own filmy nightgown, robe loosely hanging from her shoulders. Maybe she didn't realize it wasn't covering her too well? Rosy-pink and lace suited her blond hair and fair skin. She was flushed from sleep still, which only enhanced her beauty. He took a sip from his own coffee, eyes peering over the brim, focused on her focusing on her coffee. Her hair was rumpled adoringly, going every which way, she looked so natural and real.

She looked quickly up at him, the rising sun in her face lighting her blue eyes, almost like she was aware of his observation. He blushed and glanced away, down the street, focusing on something he'd heard. Her neighbor had come out to pick up the paper, and looked over at them, at this man standing at his neighbor's doorstep. Jack waved and smiled, "How you doing this morning?" The man waved tentatively back, looked at Sam like, "Is he okay?" and picked up the paper. Sam smiled at the neighbor, touched by his concern, but assured him everything was fine with a nod.

"I'm freezing out here, we'd better go in."

They went to her living room, and he sat on the couch, figuring she'd take the reclining chair nearby. She didn't. She plopped down next to him, her robe falling open a bit more. Did she know what that was doing to him? She demurely tucked one leg under the other, and closed the robe, somewhat, but not entirely.

"Ah, warmer in here. I wake up sometimes just burning up, and going from that to standing at the door gave me chills." Shoulder to shoulder, she gave herself one final wake-up stretch, and Jack was hard-pressed to keep from turning his head to watch her stretch and groan in pleasure. She casually put her arm behind him on the couch, turned and smiled at him. Did she just do what I think she did? he wondered. The oldest trick in the book for guys, the old "yawn and stretch," to have an excuse to drape one's arm over a girl's shoulder, at a movie theater, a walk in the park, in a car on a dark quiet night.

He crossed his legs and leaned back into the couch, liking the feel of her arm there, close but not quite touching him. Sitting that close, he could smell her hair, the lavender soap he knew she favored, the strong aroma of the coffee, sunlight beaming in through the light curtains. What he'd give to enjoy every morning like this. Kicking back, enjoying one another's company, sipping coffee, planning a big week. Patience. You just got here, nothing to rush, you've got lots of time to talk. Today and much of tomorrow, before the guys show up.

Still in silence, sipping on their lattes, Sam watched O'Neill, to see if some reaction would break through that exterior he always kept facing the world. She knew her yawn-and-stretch, her robe falling loosely around her, would get to him. He'd noticed. He glanced shyly at her for a moment before leaning back into the couch, taking another taste of his coffee. He looked magnificent. She was still surprised to know he was nine years older than she. He always kept in such peak physical shape, and even though eight years had gone by since that first meeting at the SGC, he looked better, not older. His hair had silvered over time, but that only enhanced his unusual, rough good looks. That was one of the things Sam loved about him. He didn't reveal much that was really going on inside his head, but he had such a mobile face. He could go from being relaxed, joking, hamming it up with the team, to being the strong, stern leader she knew he was. She'd learned over time, as they'd faced many experiences, that even though he liked to play at being not-too-bright, she knew he was brilliant in things he did know. Like command. Flying. Fighting. He was a born leader, and even though she'd attained the vaunted rank of Lt. Colonel, not a small thing for a woman in the Air Force, she would always be his subordinate, always accede to his leadership. Didn't mind at all. It was a lucky airman to have a great leader that they could trust, that they knew 100 would always come for them, never be left behind. That was Jack's cardinal rule as a commander: You could always trust that no matter what, he'd be there for you. That endears lower-ranked personnel to their commander, makes a stronger, more cohesive unit. He had fostered that well with the newly-formed SG-1 all those years ago. Even Daniel, the scientist, and Jack forged a mutual respect for one another, and somewhere along the way became genuine friends.

And he was sitting on her couch, right next to her, on a glorious Spring morning. No worries today, no worlds to save or bad guys to fight or weird technology to crack. Just her and Jack. As it should be. As it might be. She suspected he wanted to talk to her, before tomorrow, before Daniel and Teal'c showed up at the cabin. She remembered the look on his face when she told him she'd broken up with Pete. He was good at hiding emotion, but not that good. His step had suddenly become lighter, his voice happier, he'd got that little glint in his eye. She knew he was ecstatic to hear it, just as she knew, so long ago when she first got with Pete, how it was tearing him up inside. His demeanor had changed then, and it changed again yesterday going to the cafeteria. She couldn't blame him; she'd felt the same elation when she heard Kerry was gone. It was like all these things were falling into place, like some karmic debt had been paid in full, and maybe, maybe they could finally be together. Colorado and Washington, D.C. weren't all that far apart, after all.

He was wearing what she loved to see him wear: Levi's and an old banged up Air Force sweatshirt, comfortable sneakers. Freshly shaven. Hair neatly in place. She ran her fingers through her own mussed hair when she realized how she looked.  
"Oh, I'm a sight this morning," she exclaimed.

"Naw, you look beautiful," he said matter of factly. Looking at her. Being honest, not apologizing for such an admission as he would have in the past. Because it was true, she looked incredible. Hard to find a woman just woken up that looked that lovely.

She smiled and looked deeply into his brown eyes, the eyes she loved to lose herself in, when she could do so without being obvious. "You, on the other hand, look like you didn't get much sleep."

"I had a lot on my mind last night." he replied, still marveling at the almost-touching of her arm behind him.

"About what? Your new assignment?"

"Well, partly that, but more like what the next week is going to hold"  
Her heart skipped a beat on that one. She wanted to ask, it was begging to come out, but she couldn't quite articulate it, not yet. So she set her coffee down on the coffee table and leaped up, tying her robe a bit to her, but not too much.

"I think the next week is going to be a blast, sir, when we get up there. I always love hanging out with the team, you know that." She went to the kitchen to get a glass of juice, and motioned to him if he wanted some.

He followed her in there, taking the juice and downing it. They were standing side by side, alone... He smiled at her with that little smile she so loved. He had such a beautiful mouth. They just stood there, in the silence, looking at each other.

"Carter..." he started.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"We should have that little talk you wanted to have a couple weeks ago, since things have changed. You never told me what was on your mind."

She looked down shyly, paused a moment, took a deep breath and released it, and said, "I was feeling overwhelmed is all, about the recent missions, worry about Dad, what was happening with Pete."

He looked at her in silence, the question on his face. So this was it. It was going to come out now, or never.

"Sir...Jack," she said shyly, "What I really wanted was to talk about you and me."

"And this was before the whole civilian thing came up?"

"Yes, I figured I had nothing to lose. It was either going to happen or not. It was before my father told me to find some way, but be happy, I deserved it. He told me that as he was dying, he didn't come straight out and mention you and me, but I knew that's what he meant, and wanted." She said it all in a rush, feeling sick inside, the juice and coffee mixing in her stomach in unpleasant ways.

The cards were on the table, the ball was in his court. All she could do now is wait and watch him and see what he'd do.

"Carter... Sam... Believe it or not, Kerry said almost the same thing to me. Maybe she and Jacob were in cahoots, I don't know. She knew my mind and heart were somewhere else, she knew she couldn't get in there, not like you've done. She told me to retire, to run the SGC as a civilian. This was just before I'd received my new orders, maybe she knew something I didn't, CIA and all."

They wandered back into the living room, back to their previous positions on the couch, neither saying a thing, but their bodies and minds and hearts were singing inside. Sam suspected she was glowing. She knew Jack was, he had such a look on his face, almost angelic, albeit a rascally angelic. If it had been dark, they probably would have lit up the room.

"So." Carter said, as they sat down.

"So." Jack echoed. "Where do we go from here?"

"We go where today leads us. Into the week at the cabin, enjoying the time we have before you have to leave." Her voice caught slightly at that, but not for too long. People have had long-distance relationships before. This might even be ideal for them both, being workaholics like they were. He had his job, she had hers. The time they spent together would be that much more special.

They turned to face one another on the couch, legs tucked underneath, arms on the back. Sam knew she was shaking, outside and in; the caffeine and the conversation were getting to her nerves and muscles. She was content to sit and stare, let those eyes melt into her, watch him watching her, wondering what he was going to do next.

And he was content as well. The culmination of eight interminable years was coming to an end, this was it, this was the moment, the second, the point in the space-time continuum he'd always dreamed would happen. Space-time continuum, I'm starting to sound like Carter! he thought. All the years, all the little subtle touches and glances, any more than that forbidden by the military they both served, could now develop into much more.

He broke the silence, quietly saying, "When you said, yesterday, that maybe you could come up to the cabin with me today to help get it set up, I almost fainted, I couldn't believe my good luck. And now we're sitting here, and we've said what we had to say, and the morning's just started. Carter, well Sam, I want to spend as much time as I can with you in the next two weeks, before I have to go to D.C. I want more, much much more, before I have to leave. But I don't want to rush. Part of me wants to grab you right now and lay the biggest, sloppiest, deepest kiss on you that there ever was," he said, waving his hands around to emphasise each point of this kiss, and she smiled. "And another part of me wants to take it slowly, carefully, enjoy the moment. For crying out loud, I almost feel like a teenager again."

She looked him up and down, very pointedly, his athletic build, his hands, his eyes, his sweet mouth, slowly and deliberately. She wanted him to know what she was doing, sizing him up, admiring him. Those jeans. Every man should be required to wear Levi's 501's, she thought. Especially when the man looked as good as Jack O'Neill. This time, he didn't blush, as he would have in the past. He was hers. It was her perogative to look him up and down like that, her eyes shining, a slight smile on her lovely mouth. He knew he looked damned fine for his age.

"Jack--" and that still sounded rather odd, coming from her mouth, "I'm all for slow and steady, but not too slow. We haven't got much time. We've got a lot of catching up to do, after eight years of working together." She reached out and touched his hand next to her, rubbed her fingers up and down, and the electricity was palpable, almost like a real static shock to her nerves. Not like in the observation room, when he was there as friend and comrade, to comfort her. This was a deliberate, sensual touch. She was so turned on just looking at him, touching him, that she wiggled a little, Jack none the wiser. She couldn't believe she was reacting this way. A simple hand touch. Sam had had her share of lovers, she was hardly a nun, but these first shy, almost awkward moments were to be cherished. There was time for more, but like she said, not too much time. Savor this moment. Enjoy the thrill of these first days, when everything was finally out in the open, and they could move on to the next level of exploring one another in ways they had never explored before.

They were already friends, team mates, had already gone through so very much together. Fought alongside one another, defended each other, not many couples can make that claim. It bonds one closer than friends, to face such situations, and they had already gone through that phase. Now it was time to just be together. Sam and Jack today, then Daniel and Teal'c tomorrow, all of SG-1.

She suddenly wondered what Daniel and Teal'c were doing today. About that little grin she'd seen Daniel suppress yesterday. No, they weren't stupid. They knew. It was hard to hide anything amongst themselves. By the time they saw the guys at the cabin tomorrow, the relationship would be signed, sealed and delivered.

Jack and Sam fell into this new understanding comfortably. Good friends have a license with each other, they can do things without having to ask permission. Jack gave Sam's hand a final squeeze and stood up, then turned to gaze down at her. With her looking up at him, her brilliantly blue eyes glowing, her fair cheeks flushed, blonde hair tousled, he drank her in. She'd looked him over deliberately, now it was his turn. And he didn't hide it either, and she didn't blush, but continued that glowing flush. There was a difference. Blush was from embarrassment; flush was from excitement, anticipation.

He could now do what he'd longed to do for so many years: just blatantly stare at her, with her awareness of it, no more stolen glimpses, no more sneaky peeks when he thought nobody was looking. He had always admired her form, her grace. She was such a warrior, and that turned him on in ways she didn't know. Level III hand-to-hand combat training. Knowledge of many types of firearms and ordnance. Athletic build. He knew she worked out in the SGC gym many times each week, when not working on mission tasks. Scholar and warrior, and still definitely feminine. She managed to remain a lady and an officer in a man's world, and managed with grace and dignity. She was a great leader in her own right, and people working under her knew that. That was one of the many things that endeared her to him, attracted her so to him.

When they'd first met, and he told her it was scientists he had a problem with, not women, she revealed to him she'd spent over 100 hours in airtime during the Gulf War. That was the first stab she laid into his heart and soul. Brilliant and a warrior. Oh my. Gorgeous, too. Blonde, blue-eyed. Those blue eyes, piercing right through him as she looked him over. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? He loved blondes. Short hair, smartly done for the military life. No nonsense woman, here. Doesn't use coy feminine tactics to get her way. Rose through the ranks to Captain, then Major, then finally to Lieutenant Colonel on her own merit, never mind that her father was an Air Force General. He liked that she never used that for leverage, as some officers had done.

She was there in front of him, sitting on the couch, shaking slightly, watching him admire her so obviously. Saw his eyes go up the length of her legs, partly covered by her nightgown and robe, tantalizing him, not quite showing anything inappropriate. The way she had her leg tucked under her hip showed just a taste of where thigh met hip, and he lingered there for a moment, his eyes drilling into her. That nightgown was something else, he thought, not quite sheer, still leaving a bit of mystery to explore. Her arm draped on the couch made her breasts do some wonderful things, the lace, the satin of the gown, the robe falling haphazardly open. He took his time there, his face flushing in excitement. He didn't know that his gaze was affecting her almost as much as the electric hand-touch earlier did. She wiggled again, and him again none the wiser.

He reached down to take her hand, and brought it to his mouth. Oh, my, how I love that mouth! she thought, as he delicately kissed the palm of her hand, then turned it over to kiss each of her finger tips. More wiggling. Those jeans, almost eye level with her now. She could tell she was getting to him too, in more ways than his sweet smile and glowing eyes. Her gaze didn't linger there too long, admiring those lovely jeans, she didn't want to embarrass him. She looked up again, into his face, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the moment, kissing and touching her fingers, so seductively, so innocently. Nothing major, nothing you couldn't see on a TV show, she thought, yet the fire raging through her threatened to overwhelm her.

It was coming, it was happening. That first kiss is only seconds away, I just know it, she thought. Sam wasn't going to put too much intellect into it. Just do it. Relax. He's in command, he's got control. Wait to see what he does.

She drew in a sharp breath as his mouth left her fingertips, her hand, and he pulled her standing. Moving to him, eyes locked. This is it, she thought, within kissing distance... but he surprised her. He continued with his sweet, mobile lips and turned her arm, so he could kiss up the length of the sensitive inside. He still had his eyes closed, as he touched that lovely arm, lightly putting his lips to it, softly and gently blowing on her skin, making her tingle in many places at once. This was an aspect of him she'd never considered, a slow, sweet seductive Jack O'Neill. He'd never let on in all their years together what a romantic he could be.

She put her other hand on his arm, his strong, firm arm, ran her hand up the length of his bicep, reveling in the feel of him, the closeness, to his broad shoulder, barely able to stand straight from being so turned on. I'm going to go bow-legged in a second here, she thought. Oh, how she loved his shoulders. Broad, strong shoulders, that she could get her hands onto, grab hold of... she longed to grab hold of those shoulders in another way, bared and moving above her.

Patience, Sam, patience.

Jack reached the top of Sam's white arm, softly touching it with his lips, not revealing how very strongly such a seemingly innocent action was affecting him inside. Part of him wanted to just grab her right there and tear that gorgeous nightgown off, but no... this was for her, and her reaction to him was for him. That was a big part of the chase for him, knowing how he was affecting her. And he wasn't disappointed. He knew he was getting to her, had seen the subtle little wriggles, knew what those movements of hips and ass meant. He opened his eyes briefly as he approached her shoulder and looked down at her lovely breasts. Oh, he so longed to touch them... she kept in such wonderful shape. And he could tell he was getting to her, he got a bare hint of their outline through the sheerness of the rosy pink, the sunlight illuminating the material just right. He could see her rosy pinkness himself, and that further excited him. Slowly, take your time, O'Neill. No rush. We'll get there, the journey now is what's important. He didn't know how this would end, this lovely Spring morning; maybe they would make love, maybe not. There was time for all things. They had a day and a half together, before the guys showed up. But he didn't want to think about Daniel and T right now. He'd reached the gentle curve of her neck.

As his lips left her arm, to work their way to the curve of her neck, Sam thought she'd explode inside, right then and there. How could he know she had a neck thing? Just having his mouth close to her neck, let alone touching it, was enough to send her into rapture. They'd been close enough to do that before, in various situations over the years... Hiding behind a column in a Goa'uld palace, feeling his warmth behind her, his breath on her neck. Sneaking around ruins and hiding, so close their auras mingled together. She would get mad at herself for such a reaction, but couldn't help it. Having Jack in that close a proximity did it to her, even when they were facing certain death. Maybe that's why she reacted that way, the danger, the adrenalin rush, and him so close, yet so far. He was here, now, no Goa'uld, no replicators, no exploding alien ordnance, nobody around. It was here, and it was now. She wasn't sure how far it'd go this morning, whether they'd end up in her bed or not, she was just enjoying the sensation, enjoying the ride as it were. Almost like a first date, those first explorations. They hadn't really done anything untoward, merely looking, light touching, a little kissing. But oh, the tension was exquisite.

Her arm now freed from his hand and his lips, she put her hand on his other shoulder. He was taller than she, but that was okay. She liked tall. She rubbed his broad shoulders, enjoying their strength, the feel of the hard muscle and bone, closed her eyes, the sensations from her neck, her hands, sending her again into another realm. She was so turned on it was dizzying, and she had to grip his shoulders for support. His delicate lips touched and licked the curve of her neck, and she leaned her head back, a slight groan escaping her open lips, breath coming more rapidly. He muttered something into her neck.

"Carter..."

"Yes, General?" she whispered, deliberately using his title. General O'Neill. That, too, was one of the many turn-ons. A General! But not for long...civilian. She never thought she'd love that word so much!

She heard his chuckle against her skin, felt the smile, probably had his eyes open by now, looking down her back, or at her ass. He'd placed his hands on the small of her back after he'd reached the tender spot of her neck, and was slowly lowering them to her hips, feeling them, gripping them. Oh, his shoulders under her hands, her hips under his hands, this was beyond delight.

He gave one final snuggle to her neck, and pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Jack, I passed 'okay' a while ago, I'm so beyond okay now I think I'm going to faint." Her eyes glittered at him, her cheeks still holding that flush. Her lips were full and red like lips get when a woman is truly excited, half-opened, almost daring him to taste, to touch them.

O'Neill lost himself in those huge blue eyes, as she gazed up at him. Her eyes, her flush, her slightly opened mouth... He could no longer resist, this was it. He knew what she meant, he too was so beyond okay he could barely stand straight. Damn, these jeans are snug, I wonder if she's noticed how she's getting to me? he thought. He wanted to drink her in, to taste her, to touch those lips again after all these years, after that wacky looping day when he'd stolen a kiss from her. He saw her anticipation, her openness, her glance from his eyes to his mouth, knowing what was coming. And knowing she didn't mind at all, he'd really got to her with the light kissing and nibbling on the fingers and arm and neck. It was leading to this, maybe this was how it'd end, for now, this bright morning. He slowly leaned down to her, again kissing and nuzzling her neck, both sides, like he was missing the target of her succulent lips on purpose, kissed along the side of her chin, brushed his mouth against her hot cheek. He pulled her tightly to him, strong hands on her lower back, and started to nip at her lower lip, teasingly, playfully, feeling her breath on him, taking her all in. She instinctively arched, pressing her hard-tipped breasts into his chest, and that was it, he was gone. The feel of her, the touch of lavender, the sensation of soft skin, fragrant hair, finally overwhelmed him, and he covered her mouth with his. Passionately, ardently, not desperately, he was pleased to note somewhere in the back of his mind. The uncertainty of what might happen, some day, with Carter was gone. This was it.

She let him kiss her like that for a few seconds, taking in the taste of his mouth, the feel of his lips, the passion pouring from him to her like a conduit, and let her mouth open even more. He was an amazing kisser, she realized, but what else could he be, with that incredibly sexy mouth? She felt his tongue exploring, not being too demanding, lightly feeling her tongue respond. Nothing animal or base in this kiss, she thought, tasting, touching, listening... he sounded amazing, the little moans he was letting out got their roots into her and took hold, and she moaned in response.

This first incredible kiss seemed to last forever, but finally they pulled apart. Jack looked down at Sam's face, her eyes closed, her mouth still slightly parted, as if the lips refused to believe it was over. He nibbled on her lower lip again, a quick little bite, as if to say, Oh, no, that wasn't it, not by a long stretch. She opened her eyes and smiled that smile that melted his heart so completely.

"Carter."

"Jack."

"C'mere." he said, and pulled her to him. His words echoed in her head, like when he'd said them so long ago, when she told him how relieved she was that he hadn't died from that staff weapon blast. The day Janet had died. A much happier time to hear those words today. Him saying that, hugging her to him so tightly, like he'd done that day, only made her love him even more deeply, if that was possible. He'd been there for her so many times: on that tragic day, on the day when her father died, and now.

He hugged her to him fiercely, protectively, almost too roughly. She was his, he was hers. They were so close now, he felt like she was one with him. In some ways, she was. She was going with the flow, letting what happened just happen. He knew her ways, he knew she had a habit of analyzing everything. She hadn't done that today, she was completely in his grasp. He knew this was it, for now, this blazing first kiss. He wanted the memory of it to sizzle itself into his brain, so he'd never forget. He'd be in D.C. in a couple weeks, settling into his new tasks, and he wanted something to think about when he had two minutes to spare from what was sure to be a crazy job. This first time, and the next first time, when they made love. Finally. But that could wait, "all good things" and that stuff.

He again pulled back a little, not wanting to release her, so he left his hands on her shoulders.

"Samantha, maybe we should start planning our day?" he asked with that cute half-quirk he did with his mouth. She smiled in acknowledgement. He was right. Slowly and surely was the way. No rush.


	3. Chop Wood, Carry Water

Chapter Three. 

Sam smiled at Jack as they got to the final leg of their journey, the dirt road that led to his cabin in the woods, in the mountains. The air here was crystalline, crisp and clear. They had gone to the local supermarket to pick up food and other supplies, things one used on a campout. The store, used to such customers, had had everything they needed. Knowing the guys' food preferences so well, they got exactly what they knew all four could agree on, good healthy whole foods, nothing complicated. Meat for barbecuing, hearty breakfast fixings, fruit, salad stuff.

If felt so unusual to Sam, to be doing such domestic tasks with Jack, shopping, preparing, almost nesting, but on the other hand, it felt wonderful. With him, she could see doing domestic, almost house-wifely tasks. She never pictured herself wanting this. It was only temporary, she knew, not something to be locked into, so she relished the moment.

He returned her gaze and her smile, taking her hand briefly in his to again kiss her palm, again sending tingles through her. She was still amazed how such a seemingly simple touch could reach her. He turned his eyes back to the road, but could sense she was still looking at him, still smiling.

"What?" he asked her with a glance.

She smiled, "Oh, nothing, this just feels so strange, but so good. Shopping together, doing all this. Doesn't seem like our usual off-duty time."

"Relax while you can, we've got a bit of work to do at the cabin. I haven't been there since Fall last year, so there are likely to be minor repairs to do after Winter, things to set right, wood to chop, dusting, the works. I've got a compact washer and dryer there too. How about you start laundry, sheets and towels and all, and I'll start with the wood chopping. Still a bit cool up here at nights to not have a fire."

"Sounds good to me, after we get the groceries put up."

He pulled into the driveway, grabbed some groceries Sam handed to him, and went to open the cabin. All seemed right in the world. He'd had a problem with vandals before, but was lucky this Winter. The air was a bit dry and musty from being closed in so long, so he and Sam began opening windows and doors to let in the fragrant Spring air.

"Shouldn't take long to air out the place. As you see, I did a pretty good job last year preparing for Winter. Shouldn't take long to just dust things down, wipe things off, get the linens and such ready. I put a plastic cover on the mattresses, so they should be fine too." He winked at her, when he mentioned mattresses. She rewarded him with one of her sweet blushes, as he knew she would.

"There're two bedrooms here, one with a shower, and a main bathroom over there," he said, pointing. "The laundry center is by the bathroom, near the hot-water heater."

"Wow, this isn't as roughing-it as I thought it'd be," she said, impressed. More a small house than a cabin, she realized, although the walls were of rough-hewn logs, inside and out, with a rugged hand-built fireplace. "Did you make this cabin?" she suddenly asked. "This wonderful fireplace?"

He blushed a little himself, rather shyly for him, and said, "I had a hand in it. My wife's family and I put it together, when Charlie was little. She and her brothers were quite talented in such things, so I came along to help where I could. I helped a bit on the fireplace, yes, enough to be proud of the work I did."

He was amazed he could talk so freely about his previous life, pre-SGC, his child, his ex-wife, with Sam. It was always one of the forbidden topics for him. But everything was open and bared now, no holding anything back. He'd had enough of that nonsense. This was the one woman in the world he'd trusted with his life and more. He trusted her with his heart, soul and spirit now, he was hers.

They finished with the groceries after turning the refrigerator back on. She was wiping down the sink, free of dishes and clutter she noted, and he gave her a quick kiss on the back of the neck. She froze in her task, just standing there.  
"Was my mouth cold or something?" he asked, leaning down to put his lips near her ear, lightly breathing on her. "I hope not, because between now and when the guys get here, I want to sneak all the little kisses I can on you."

Her skin had felt so hot, so he suspected he'd felt cold to her. But she turned to face him, with his arms on both sides, caging her in against the sink.

"Cold, no, tingly, yes," she said, looking at his mouth yet again. She couldn't stop staring at that beautiful mouth of his, now that she could do so freely. He moved in on her mouth, lightly and lovingly kissing it, not too briefly, but not too long. He had to get this work done so they could enjoy the evening.

"I'd better get to choppin' wood, Maw," he said, and she chuckled at his southern drawl. He reached down to the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it off, revealing a simple black t-shirt underneath. She watched him do this, the dance of his muscles in his arms, his shoulders, his chest, the t-shirt tucked into his trim jeans. Whoa she thought. I've seen him in a t-shirt thousands of times, but now... now I can actually look at him, in those blue jeans, that snug shirt. He caught her gaze after he'd pulled the sweatshirt off, having deliberately done it in front of her like that, knowing he looked great. All those work-out sessions really paid off. He gave her a little grin, like asking, You like? and winked at her, before he headed outside.

She set to her tasks, and a couple hours passed by. She got the linens done, dusting and wiping down, arranging things a little to her suiting (hoping he didn't mind her setting some things up in her fashion). She hadn't seen him for quite some time, but she heard the continual chop-chop of the axe hitting the wood. She made some iced tea and went to the back door to bring it to him.

Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. Oh. My. God. is all she could think. He'd worked up such a sweat in the warming day, that he'd removed the t-shirt, and was only in jeans and sneakers. Magnificent didn't describe it. He was unaware of her scrutiny, her frozen form, holding the iced tea, just gawking. His back was mostly toward her, and she marveled at what she saw. He'd pick up a log, set it down, swing the axe back and let it fall onto the log, splitting it cleanly with his strength. One hit was all it took. She watched the movement of muscles throughout his back, his shoulders, his upper arms, his strong hands deftly pivoting the axe. The sun was shining on him, his muscles, his sweat. And those jeans. Oh my, Levi's, she thought again. He had just the most perfect ass, and those jeans, well... they did him justice. Yea, 501's.

She waited until he'd finished the next log, then walked up behind him, making sure he knew she was there, so she wouldn't get an axe in the face. He glanced in surprise behind him, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oh, Carter, you read my mind. Thank you so much!" He took the icey-cold glass from her, with a lemon wedge, and guzzled it halfway down. "Ah!"

"Not too fast, sir, you don't want to put your body into shock."

They were back to Carter and sir. Old habits died hard, but it felt comfortable at the moment. Just the two of them, saying what came naturally. The sun had passed its zenith, and stood high and behind Jack. With it shining that way, he seemed to glow, the warmth, the sweat, the musky odor coming off of him from his aftershave. She just stared.

"What, did my work bring out spots on my face or something? How's it going in there?" he asked.

She looked away quickly, to the pond and surrounding trees behind him, and said, "Oh, I'm about done in there. Need help stacking this stuff?" She walked over to the pile of logs he'd cut. She couldn't believe how much he'd got done in just two hours.

"Um, Jack... are you going to need a nap after all this? This was a lot of work you did!" She knew her unspoken words were "because I hope to God you're not too tired and sore from this!"

"A nap? I'm not that old, Carter. Naw, but a shower before dinner will do wonders, maybe you can rub some liniment into my shoulders and back after. Damned desk job, making me go soft." He knew he was leading her toward something, give her a chance to touch him, like he knew she was aching to do. He realized, from the flush in her cheeks, that she'd been watching him work.

"Sir, soft you aren't." She winked at him as she turned to grab a handful of wood. Her hands weren't all that big, but they were strong, and he in turn loved to watch her working like this. She picked up the wood like it was nothing, and proceeded to set it in a neat stack against the cabin, away from possible rain.


	4. Music for Airports

(Author's Note. This is the big scene. Every word in this chapter can be said on television. It's not graphic, just descriptive. It's definitely rated M. I'm still learning that fine line between M and MA. Please bear with me.) 

Chapter Four. "Music for Airports"

Jack returned to the cabin, shirt back on from the cooling day, and found Carter sitting on his couch, looking through some nature books he'd brought years back, when he was still learning the area. The sun was close to setting behind the trees and mountains, and she'd lit a few candles in the surrounding area to read by.

"I have lamps, you know," he told her, as he reached into the fridge for a now-cold beer.

"I know, I just liked the candle light, it goes so well with the interior in here. Can you grab one of those for me, sir?"

"Sam, I think we need to dispense with the 'sir' now. If you do that, I'll drop the 'Carter.'"

She laughed, "Okay, it's a deal. All these years, it's hard to call you Jack."

He opened her beer and handed it to her, wincing at the pain in his hand from callouses. He looked at them, and they were red, a bit sore, but no open wounds. Not bad for not having done such physical labor in a while. She set the beer down and took his hand, sat him down next to her.

"Jack, I knew you'd overdo it out there, trying to prove something to yourself. Here, let me see that," and she ran her finger over his palm. Now it was her turn. She pulled his big hand to her mouth, and softly kissed the palm, blew on it, rubbed it delicately with her fingers. She was the one sending tingles down the arm now. He was so close, she could again get his man-scent from him, that wonderful commingling of sweat, sunlight, aftershave, muskiness, that drove women wild. Pheromones, she thought scientifically to herself. I like pheromones, when they're his.

She didn't go so far as to kiss up the length of his arm, but as she kissed his palm lightly, he rested his other hand on her back, her shoulder. His hands were big enough to do that on her small frame, and she loved it, covering her like that, almost possessively. Of course it's possessive, I'm his, he can do with me as he wants. But she knew he'd never take advantage, that this was something they both wanted. He couldn't hurt her. Ever. Just like he freely talked to her about Charlie and the ex-wife. She had gained that trust as well as so many other trusts over their time together on the team.

As they sat like that, Sam finished with her personal doctoring of his sore palm, Jack heard a sound.

"Was that your stomach?" he exclaimed, laughing. It had betrayed her in this quiet moment in the dwindling daylight.

She chuckled back, "Guilty. Maybe we should think about throwing something over to eat. How does a sandwich and salad sound? Quick and easy to fix, nothing too heavy." She saw understanding in his eyes. Don't get too tired, too sore, and don't get too full. Yes. He knew what was going to happen tonight.

He abruptly stood, wincing just a second from the stiffness already beginning to settle into his muscles and joints. "Yowch, I think I need that shower. How about you start the food and I'll grab a quick one?"

She turned toward the kitchen, and felt those lips on the nape of her neck again, from behind. Did he read minds? Did he know how that affected her so, made her so she couldn't think straight? With her short hair, he hardly had to do anything, just brush the wispy curls that lined her head aside and nibble. He put his hands on her shoulders, again, and nuzzled the hair aside, ran his lips over her smooth skin.

"Ah, that gives me tingles, Jack! We're supposed to be fixing dinner, taking a shower."

"Stolen kisses, I told you!" he patted her quickly on the ass, not lingering there as he wanted to, to push her along.

"I'll be back in a bit."

She set about laying the sandwich makings out on the counter, chopping up vegetables for the salad, and heard the shower running. Better not turn on the water, in this older place, it'd probably freeze him. She heard a suspicious sound from the bathroom... Jack O'Neill? Singing? The mind boggled. She listened more closely, cocking her ear toward the bathroom. Hmm, he didn't sound bad. Not bad at all. A rich, full baritone. Yet another aspect of Jack O'Neill she was learning. And she loved the song he was singing, "Kiss You All Over." Was he trying to tell her something?

As she proceeded with the chopping and skinning, her mind began to wander to what was going on in there. Jack. Naked. Shower. Wet. Soap. My goodness. Probably doing one of those quickie military showers servicemen and women learn to do: Wet down, soap up, rinse off. Fast and efficient. Conserves water. Gets him clean so they can move on to the rest of the evening. She'd had a shower this morning, while Jack had watched the morning news, maybe even wondering the same thing she was wondering now. That seemed lifetimes ago to her, so much had happened since then. Since before then, too, that first kiss in the morning light. That memory was forever burned into her mind. She should grab a shower, too, she realized. It was his second shower of the day, after all. She hadn't gone so far as to chop wood, but she felt grubby from her inside housework, from stacking the firewood. She'd shower while he ate his supper.

She decided to get her dinner down, and made a sandwich, threw some salad into a bowl, topped it off with dressing, and sat by the candlelight to eat, beer at hand still. She was halfway finished when she heard a yell from the bathroom. The shower had stopped.

"Samantha!" Jack yelled.

She ran to the door, "Jack?"

"I forgot a towel, can you fetch me one?"

She reached into the linen closet she'd just stocked and pulled out a fresh, big bath towel. She put her hand on the doorknob, "Are you decent?" she said, chuckling.

"Of course I'm not decent, woman, I don't have a towel! Hand it here, the door's not locked."

She opened the door, and he leaned halfway out to grab the towel from her. Steam poured out of the room into the cooler hallway, and came off of his hot, wet, dripping body as well. She tried not to be obvious, well too obvious, like this morning, but she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting up and down. Nothing too revealing showing, just foot to leg to thigh, to hips... to stomach, chest, arms, shoulder. Hips. The way his thigh melted into his hip fascinated her, he was so trim, so muscular. Runner's thighs he had, well developed. She took all this in as quickly as she could, as he continued to stand there, holding the towel not too close to him. When she looked up again, he was grinning at her, another one of those "You like?" looks.

"Really, Carter, you act like you've never seen a naked guy before," winking, closing the door.

She finished her half-eaten sandwich and salad, and downed the beer. By the time she was done, he was too, and emerged from the bathroom fresh, scrubbed and glowing.

"That did wonders for my sore muscles, the water felt great," he told her.

"It's my turn now, I feel like a crud. All the sandwich and salad makings are on the counter, why don't you fix something while I shower?" She made a deliberate point of getting her own towel, her ditty bag, and clean clothes, and shut the door.

"There should still be some hot water in there!" Jack yelled.

Again, like this morning, he pondered what was going on in there. Wet, soapy Sam. Sweet. Being a guy, he couldn't help think about such things, especially with a woman as beautiful as Sam Carter. And she was in his cabin, his shower. She was his.

He hoped this evening didn't feel contrived to her, too set up, too planned. He still didn't know, or really care, if it would end up with them making love. The mere fact they were here alone, together, in his most special spot, was enough for him. Jack didn't want her to feel rushed or obliged to do anything. Even if they just kicked back on the couch, watched a roaring fire, sipped on some beer, and fell asleep in each others' arms, that would be just fine. Fine indeed.

He didn't want her to think they had to make love tonight, before the guys showed up tomorrow. SG-1 shared everything. He suspected Daniel and T had already figured out what was going to happen tonight. Daniel could be a little dense. Like Sam, though, Jack hadn't missed Daniel's not-too-well-hidden grin yesterday in the cafeteria. T was well over 100 years old, he knew the score on way more than he revealed. Naw, the guys knew.

Jack had to grin to himself, as he finished off his food and beer. Typical guy, he felt rather puffed up inside, thinking about the possible conquest tonight. He wasn't so crass as to brag to the guys about what was likely to happen, but he wasn't going to hide it, nor be ashamed about it. Not much of a conquest, since he'd won Sam heart, soul and spirit a long time ago. Now he'd win the rest of her. Possibly. If it went that way.

He grinned even wider when he heard a sweet, delicate voice come from the bathroom. Samantha? Singing? He'd never imagined her singing. He was surprised to hear it was the same song he'd been singing in the shower. Oh God, she heard me! he thought, and blushed a little to himself. Ah well, take me, take my singing. Package deal.

While she finished in the bathroom, he went out to the truck to get the rest of their stuff. He'd brought along his portable boombox and some CD's. He had to admit he didn't really know what type of music she favored. He liked a big variety of music, many oldies. She was little when he was in high school, in college, but she could've grown up listening to the same stuff, although he wasn't so stuck in his past that he didn't learn more current stuff. Here they'd known one another so long, become so close, yet there were whole new aspects of each other to learn. Jack loved the mystery that was Sam, the "getting to know you" stage they were in.

She left the bathroom as he was setting up the boombox, and went to stand by him. He picked up her scent, that wonderful lavender soap again. Subtle, delicate, not overwhelming to his senses. She started flipping through the stack of CD's.  
"I figured with no TV or DVD player, we could listen to music, light a fire, kick back and have a beer, maybe even dance a little," he told her. He watched her reaction as she picked through the disks. Some scowls, some smiles, some neutral expressions.

She held up one, "This is one of my favorites, we can listen to it over and over."

He had to smile. "Brian Eno, Music for Airports. Perfect."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you." He'd been waiting to say it. Hadn't planned it, it just burst from him unannounced.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, rested her head on his chest, "I love you, too. As if you didn't know" She smiled up at him, the reflection of the love in her eyes.

They separated enough to look at one another, arms enfolding. He didn't want to let go, but the fire needed to be started. It got cold mighty fast up here at this time of year, and that's a worry he didn't want to have.

"I'll go grab some firewood, if you put the music on," Jack told her, heading out the back door.

The fire started quickly, it was good seasoned wood from his storage shed and had been remarkably dry all Winter. He took the chance to stand in front of it with Sam, swaying to the soft gentle music of Brian Eno, taking in her presence, her warmth.

He released her, and walked around the living room, did a little stretching routine like athletes do, groaning a bit. "That shower was great, but the stiffness is settling in again. I need to move a bit more. Want a beer? Maybe that'll relax me a bit." He walked to the fridge, and grabbed two when she nodded assent. It was good beer, a real German beer, not that Colorado crap they favored so much here. Didn't leave a harsh taste or wicked buzz later. Smoothe.

He used a bottle opener this time, to save the callouses on his palms some grief, and handed her one.

"Would liniment help, like you suggested earlier? Or should I just give you a good shoulder and back rub?" she asked, after that first foamy taste of beer.

"How about the rub only, that tiger balm I've got smells like hell."

Moving on, thought Jack, and it's her doing the moving. Sweet. "Here, let me get comfy, no use getting a good massage if I'm in an awkward position." He sat on the floor, on the soft foot rug in front of the couch, with her legs on both sides of him. He propped his elbows up on her knees, to relax his stiff shoulder and neck muscles, and leaned into her. She was close, very close; his back was tingling, knowing how close he was to her body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, like he'd done earlier, leaned toward his ear and softly whispered, "As much as I like you there, it's hard to rub your back when you're that close." As long as she was there, she might sneak a little nibble on him, and kissed his tender earlobe. He reacted by pulling his arms closer to him, sandwiching himself between her knees and thighs. And oh man, how good those thighs felt there, so close, he could feel the heat coming off of them, off her body, her torso, her mouth next to his ear. Body heat was wonderful, and seemed to be magnified by a roaring fire. She continued to kiss his earlobe, and delicately breathing into his ear, then took the lobe into her mouth and gently sucked on it. The soft, wet tongue on his skin was almost unbearable. He felt himself reacting to it, shifted his legs to a more comfortable position.

"Getting uncomfortable, Jack?" she sighed into his ear.

"In a very good way, yes," he softly said back, leaning his head into her breasts, feeling her press against him as she continued working on the earlobe. Without pulling back, she switched to the other ear to give it some attention, and when she was done with that, proceeded to work down the curve of his neck. And his head was still there, her breasts pushing into the back of his head. He enjoyed feeling the cushiony firmness, but it wasn't his hair he wanted touching them, so he slowly let go of her thighs, and turned around to face her, still on the floor, propped up on his knees.

She'd put on a soft comfortable sweater after her shower, and some loose-fitting slacks, and she was barefoot. The sweater hung off her in such a perfect way, that Jack again couldn't help but stare and admire her lovely breasts, now eye level to him. Oh, my he thought. She is just so perfect in every way, I sometimes can't believe it's possible! Still on his knees, he put his hands on her hips, partly around her narrow waist, looked up into her face for a moment to see if he was about to be too forward, too presumptuous. She pulled his head closer for a second to give him a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips, then let him go, like she was granting him permission. He so wanted to explore her body, slowly, deliberately, taking in every curve, every detail. He reached up under her sweater, to rub his hands over her soft, smooth back, feeling the muscles underneath. He knew from the dance earlier that she wore no bra, so he didn't have that to fight with. Just this sweater covering the unrevealed mystery that was Sam.

Sam was his now, they'd said those three magic words. That had brought them to yet another level, one not reached earlier this morning. Was it really just this morning? What a glorious day this had been, just being together, working, smiling, stealing kisses. A glorious day leading into a spectacular night. The question of whether they were going to make love or not had been answered. That was the beginning of making love, that's when the words had been spoken. Funny phrase, that... making love. They'd made the love over the last several years. All that time almost seemed worth it, if it led to where it was leading now. It was time.

As his hands continued to rub her back, gently at times, roughly at others, he buried his face in her cleavage, to linger there for a moment. Take your time, O'Neill, no hurry, savor, taste this moment. He could feel the roundness of her, the warmth, the scent. He carefully started to lift the sweater up off of her body, pulling back to see her face. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the sensation of his big hands. Ah, she was enjoying this immensely. That got him even more turned on, like earlier today. He always liked knowing the woman was having fun as well, he was never one of those wham-bam-thank ya ma'am kinda guys.

The main reason, though, for pulling back, was so he could see her in all her glory, firelight making her white skin glow. He got the sweater off, tussling her hair a bit, and sat back, looking at her, his hands resting on her knees. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and looked down, totally open and free, not feeling coy or bashful at all. He looked at her, afraid to touch, just wanting to soak the whole scene in. She was beyond compare. The longer he stared at her, the more she began to blush.

"Jack?" she quietly asked, wondering why he'd stopped.

"Samantha... Samantha, you wouldn't know how many times I've dreamed of this time, seeing you like this. I'm in awe, completely in awe. You're incredible."

She smiled sweetly, and looked down at herself. That turned him on even more for some reason, he didn't know why. The quiet, the chattering fire, the glow, the heat... it all made her radiate like a goddess. Yes, that was it, she was a goddess. His goddess. Woman personified. Warrior, scholar, woman, lady, soulmate, she was all of that to him.

"You can touch them, you know; in fact, please do."

He laughed out loud at the release of tension, and again putting his hands on her back, buried his face between those incredible mounds. To have her bare skin like that against him, against his cheeks, his mouth close to their succulence, was more than he could stand. He reached one hand up, felt the edge of the left breast, the curve of it, the firmness, and slowly began to spiral in toward the middle, taking his time about it. His other hand slowly went down her back to the top of her slacks, over the waistline. Oh, man, this is amazing. He scooched her forward a bit, so she was pressed to his chest. Yes.

His hand on her breast had reached its goal, and he began massaging, teasing her. He felt the flesh goosebump, a natural response to stimulation, and knew he was getting to her. Her breathing was coming in little rough gasps now, and he looked up at her. She had her head back, eyes closed, mouth partly opened, so she could concentrate on the feeling. He continued to massage her, even pinching a little hard, which made her gasp and arch her back. He loved that response, like he'd got earlier today during The Kiss. She was losing herself to him, letting instinct kick in, reacting to his touch, his scent, his lips, all of him.

Sam felt his hand slowly migrate closer and closer, and ached for it to get there, dammit! This was her major turn-on, she knew he was taking his time, worshipping her, reveling in her, staring at her like he'd done earlier today, only no nightgown to interfere. She felt the other hand slowly reaching down toward her bottom, and got a start when he roughly pulled her closer to him, feeling him leaning into her groin, his face still buried between her breasts. The fingers had reached their goal, and she again went into ecstacy. She couldn't help but gasp in surprise, pleasure and yes, pain too, when he gave her a particularly hard pinch. She arched back, at the same time pushing her arms against her breasts, cupping them even more around his face, still there. If his mouth didn't start to do something soon, somewhere, she was going to go insane!

Jack must have sensed that's what she wanted, because as his left hand tweaked and teased her, his mouth began kissing, licking and sucking its way to the center of the other breast. Not directly, of course, he wasn't going to go that fast, give in to her that quickly. He was going to tease, to make her wait. He did the same thing with his tongue, as he'd done with his fingers, in ever decreasing circles. Before his tongue got to it, his lip brushed against her. That little brush made Sam gasp again, and he glanced up at her. He couldn't believe it. She was watching him! Oh my God! She is totally digging this! he thought. So that's how it was going to be, she wanted to watch him.

Then he bit down, not too hard, although he knew he was sucking hard enough for her to feel it into the core of her body, she let out a little scream.

"Jack!"

He pulled back, almost in panic and guilt. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes! Do it again!" He did it again, sucking so hard again, this time he could've sworn he'd drawn blood, right through the tissue! But that was impossible! He looked down at her, saw the red splotches already forming. Ah, there it was, his mark on her. Not permanent, not harmful, but a mark nonetheless, that his mouth had left.

"Sam... Sam, I need to get up off the floor. Take a little break, it was getting hard to breathe down there!" He saw her smile in response, and she cupped her own breast, looking down. God, that turned him on, seeing her do that, but she was simply examining herself, to see what he'd done. She could've sworn he was getting blood as well, felt fluid or liquid or something. Could someone suck blood through the tissue like that, the skin?

He sat up on the couch with her, and put his arm over her shoulder, his big hand reaching down to rest on her breast once more. A nice pillow, this. Give his poor calloused hardworked hands a soft resting place.

"Jack, I'm feeling rather underdressed here, either take something off, or I'm putting my sweater back on."

He laughed at that, and said, "Fair enough. I vote for taking something off, it's getting awfully warm in here." He leaned forward long enough to remove his t-shirt, and settled back.

Nice, Sam thought. She'd had a chance to watch him shirtless while he was swinging the axe, saw him from behind, now she was up close and personal. The firelight was beginning to dim, so she got up to add a couple more logs to the fire. As the flames began to lick at the new logs, the room got brighter as she turned back to face him.

He was relaxed, leaning back, watching her movements like a fox watching a rabbit. He wasn't missing a thing, her walking around in her loose-fitting slacks, which were now hanging more provocatively off her hips. Hanging down far enough past her navel that it was framing her round hips and shapely derriere, enhancing her cute little belly.

"Jack," she softly said. "You look incredible, you know that, don't you? The light is making you glow." She was staring at him again, like she'd done that morning, this time with him in nothing but jeans, bare feet, and big smile. It was like a mutual admiration society, they couldn't stop staring at one another, all through the day. Now that they could do so with liberty, they didn't want to miss a thing.

She flushed again, watching his eyes move up and down her almost naked frame. Confident he liked what he saw, she deliberately moved about the living room, pretending to fuss with things, letting the glow hit her, knowing he loved seeing her stealth. She worked her way closer and closer to him then, keeping her eyes locked on his.

She finally arrived in front of him, standing there, him still sitting and looking at her breasts, partly covered by shadow. He moved his gaze down to her belly, and put his arms around her, pulling that luscious belly to his lips. He so loved a sweet, sexy, round tummy like hers, felt the muscles underneath. He felt her tense then relax as his lips worked circles around the navel, finally ending with a little nipping and tugging on her.

Bracing her hands on the back of the couch, she put her knees on both sides of Jack, straddling him, giving him better access to her lower body, feeling his lips and tongue continue their magic. He buried his face in her tummy, with her breasts almost resting on his head, reveling in her closeness, her fragrance, the little sounds she was again beginning to release. Man, these jeans are snug! he thought. As he continued in and around her navel, licking, tugging, kissing, his hands began to reach around to her waist, untying the little string that was keeping him from his goal. As he loosened the tie, and her slacks began to slide down even further, he wiggled his fingers closer into her, feeling her smooth velvety skin, closer, closer...

Sam began to wiggle again, feeling his tongue, his lips, then his fingers began to explore her more in-depth. Oh my god, this is it, it's finally happening! she realized. She was on fire. The touching, the closeness, the manliness of him was taking its toll. He knew that little wriggle, how she'd been doing so throughout the day, in sweet anticipation.

She felt his fingers reach her secret place, deft and nimble fingers, long and powerful fingers. He began to tweak them back and forth on her hard little button, teasingly, just enough to make her wriggle even harder against his hand, thrusting at him instinctively. She longed to have more in there, more, soon, faster, now! As he continued his wondrous manipulation of her, she arched back once more, giving in to the glorious sensation of it all, that she was here, in her man's place, with him and nobody else around.

The tension was building, the scream was begging for release, she felt the tug of him in her core being, wanting him, needing him in her. He'd finished with her belly, but continued with his strong sensitive hand below. He pulled her down roughly, to give her a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, feeling her tongue respond in kind, her moaning, her grinding hips. He felt a surge of wetness on his hand. She's almost ready, Jack thought. If I'm doing my job right, she should begin yelping, right about... Now!

And he thrust two fingers into her, deep, moving them around to hit her delicate internal spot, just as his thumb continued tweaking and drumming on her.

"YES!" Carter screamed, "Jack!" She sat down hard onto his hand, to push his fingers ever deeper into her, knowing that if he was this good with a hand, what would he be like when they finally got naked and made love? She felt the explosion of light, of wetness, of released tension, and sat back on his lap, not feeling spent as much as relaxing before completion. All in good time, he's got to be close himself, she thought.

She relaxed completely against him, putting her weight on him, her arms shaking from propping against the couch while he worked on her. It felt so nice, sitting like this, straddling him, facing him, her head on his chest. Oh, how she loved that chest. She'd touched it before, hand resting on it, wanting to move around but knowing she couldn't, in all propriety, go exploring it. Now she could. She ran her hand over his chest, feeling the firmness, the muscle below, remembering how he looked earlier today, swinging that axe, even though she'd just got a bare hint each time he lifted the axe powerfully over his head. That's what made him look so incredible, the grace and beauty he showed as he effortlessly did his work. She wiggled her hips in memory of that magnificence she'd witnessed. It was her turn, now, to let him kick back and relax, and let her do the work.

Sam rose up for a moment, to let her slacks finish dropping off her, letting Jack enjoy the moment. He relaxed back, put one arm up behind him, like he was waiting for something, anticipating her next move. She smiled a secret smile, like saying, "Sit back, I'll drive now" to him. She reciprocated his earlier movement, and got down on her knees, mouth on his belly. She traced the bellybutton, the firm abdominal muscles, the little line of hair that emerged from his jeans. She'd been aching to feel that incredible ass he had, so she wedged her hands under his cheeks and, with a strength that surprised him, pulled him closer to her, giving her more access with her tongue and lips. She felt along the waistline of his jeans till she reached her goal of the button-fly that Levi's boasted, and slowly, seductively, began unbuttoning each one.

As each button came undone, she pulled the opening further apart, kissing him, touching him, as if rewarding the buttons' cooperation. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, she realized with surprise. Oh man, that's so hot! she thought. All this time, these jeans were all that was separating us. She felt him, and wondered how he could stand the tight jeans, just getting tighter as the evening wore on. He must be aching to free himself! She obliged by again hooking her hands under his ass, grabbing the waistline of his pants, and yanking them down. He scooched a bit to help her along, and there he was, open to the world. Sam stared.

"Jack, you're... you're... incredible!" She blushed as she said it, blushed and flushed at the same time, her eyes again wandering down to him. She could barely contain herself, after he'd got her off a bit ago, she'd been aching to straddle him, get him inside her, and now! Oh my goodness, I've got to take my time! she thought. She wanted to go slowly, seductively, make sure she was ready or he'd inadvertantly hurt her.

"Sam, don't be nervous, I haven't killed anyone yet. And trust me, you're ready... you're more than ready!" he said. He paused a moment. "Carter, you'd better do something with that, one way or the other!"

Ah, this was it. Finally. He was letting her take control this time, their first time, leaving himself to her ministrations. He planned on driving next time, this was her show, she was in charge. They were both so ready now, the tension was getting unbearable.

She hooked a leg over him, and straddled him, not quite sitting on him. Her knees propped her just inches above him. She bent down to kiss him deeply, longingly, moving her lips over his sweet mouth. As she did this, she slowly lowered herself to him, just brushing against him, teasingly, making him wait. She had to be ready for this. She rubbed herself on him, all along her own length, letting him rub against her.

She continued that for a few moments, rubbing him against her, getting herself ready. The way her legs were poised, and her hips, she felt herself opening in anticipation of him going in. He's going to lose it in a second. She was almost ready. She knew damned well he was!

As she grinded more and more against him, faster, harder, she was getting herself excited, listening to him, watching him. He had his hands on her hips, just aching to grab them and shove her down on him. He was in agony. She leaned down to his mouth one more time, and whispered, "Jack... I love you!"

And before he could reply in kind, she impaled herself on him, screeched as she felt him move into her, felt the surge of light and wetness as that movement made her climax. THAT has never happened before! she thought, Just going in like that? It was the love, she knew, she loved him so completely and deeply that to have him now, in this most intimate of positions, was all it took. She'd got herself so ready and so worked up, it wouldn't take much, but still, to have their very first time making love and this happens immediately?

Jack felt her mouth move to him, wanted to grab the back of her head and thrust his mouth onto hers, as she repeated her love for him. Before he could reply, she sat on him, hard, and he gasped in wonder. As she did so, she screamed, screamed like no woman he'd ever been with before. He grabbed her hips, moving along with her up and down motions, thrusting himself with his hips and his hands to go in a bit deeper, feeling her wrapped so firmly around him. He was worried someone of Sam's smaller frame might get hurt, and held himself back a little.

Sam sensed this, she could tell he wasn't giving 100 per cent, wasn't losing himself in it like she wanted him to. "Jack, you won't hurt me! Women are built for this stuff!" she exclaimed, laughing a bit, relieving some of the tension.

"All right, my one love, you asked for it!" and with all his strength, simultaneously thrust up with his pelvis and pushed down with his strong tightly-gripping hands, and felt himself go all the way in, completely, no reservation, no holding back. She gasped in response, but Jack knew from the ecstatic look on her face that she wasn't in the least bit pain, at least not the kind of pain one didn't want.

This is exquisite! Sam could feel another orgasm already building, as Jack thrust so brutally into her. She'd convinced him that he was not going to hurt her, and he was moving now with abandon, faster, harder. His strength overwhelmed her, he was so powerful. She could understand now why Jack had been holding back. He probably feared he'd hurt her, their first time, if he was making the moves. This way, she could control how fast and how deep it went. Next time, she would leave him in control!

Jack was lost, beyond reason, beyond sanity. The feel as he matched her up and down strokes, straddling him, was sending him into another world, another plane. That's it, I've Ascended, he thought somewhere in the back of his mind. Part of him really believed it, there's no way this was happening to him, Jack O'Neill, the guy who'd kept his distance from this amazing woman for so long, put up the front, the facade of professional distance. It was real, it was happening, it was now.

He felt his own release approaching.

"Sam... Sam, I love you too!" he screamed as he released the tension, feeling like he was literally going to explode in his head, his belly, his groin, all of him. His body shuddered, tensed one last time as he continued the last few thrusts. Sam screamed as one last burning orgasm hit her, "JACK!" and then she suddenly went limp against him, breathing hard, gasping for breath. He was matching her breath for breath, exhausted, spent, sweating.

It had been incredible. Everything both had dreamed, for their first time together. No awkwardness, no contrivance, just letting it happen.

Sam and Jack were so worn out, they couldn't move. Sam continued to sit on Jack, reluctant to release her hold on him, to let him slide out of her. She wanted to be like this forever. They lay like that for some time, not quite dozing, utterly relaxed and at peace. Neither would ever forget this moment, in all their years to come, in all the distance that might separate them.

"Sam." Jack finally said, quietly, so not to startle her if she slept.

"Jack?" she mumbled against his neck.

"Sam, my sweet, I hate to say this, but I need to move. My legs are falling asleep!"

She sighed against him, and he felt her smile on his skin. "I thought they might be, but I don't want you out of me just yet."

He smiled in return, she heard it in his voice, and chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't be out of you for long, no need to worry about that! I plan on being there many many times in the next week. But I've really got to move. Besides, I want to see your face."

He so loved seeing the face of a woman after making love, a bit of an ego-boost, he knew, but he couldn't help it. She lifted her face to him, in shadow because the firelight was behind her, but he could still see, sense, her glow, that came from their lovemaking, not only from the dim firelight. She looked like an angel, with the fire lighting her blond crumpled hair, slightly curled from their exertions.

"I wish I had a camera to capture that glow forever, Samantha," he muttered. "Do you know how extraordinarily beautiful you are?" He put his hands behind her ears, pushed her hair up and back to frame her face, to set that look into his mind forever. "Words could never describe how you look to me right now."

She smiled sweetly down on him, her own ego getting a little boost from his words. But she had to move, if she wanted him in any shape for more lovemaking! She slowly pulled herself off of him, leaned down to kiss his sweaty chest one more time, and stood up. What she was waiting for happened, and she ran for the bathroom.

"Oh, man, Sam, I didn't know you needed to hit the head!" He laughed as he yelled to her, sounding apologetic.

"It's not that, I didn't want to make a mess on your floor!" she yelled from the bathroom, laughing as well. "You're just too much man, General O'Neill!"

He had to laugh out loud again. "Hey, what can I say? I'm good!"

She returned to him, with a soft blanket she'd grabbed from the linen closet, and sat down, draping the blanket on the both of them, snuggling ever closer.

"Jack, you're not good," she said, trying to sound stern, but the laughter and smile in her voice betrayed her.

"What?"

"You are superb. No, superb doesn't describe it. There is no word to describe it."

"Ah, okay, you had my ego a bit worried there for a second," he replied, still grinning like a fool. He couldn't stop smiling. He was starting to feel more alert and alive, now that they'd had a little relaxing time after. But he knew he couldn't go again tonight, their lovemaking this first time had so overwhelmed, so exhausted him, he just couldn't.

"Sam, I feel great, you feel great, but I really don't think I..."

She knew where he was going, "Jack, don't worry about it, I wasn't expecting to, not so soon. You've utterly worn me out, I am wilted, totally and completely wilted. Let's just lie here like this for a bit, maybe sleep, maybe not, it's great either way."

And so they remained and finally slept, under the soft light blanket, in one anothers' arms, the fire dying slowly into glowing embers. The end to the most perfect day they'd ever had.


	5. Gone Fishin'

Chapter Five. "Gone Fishin'" 

Jack stirred next to Sam, both still relaxed on the couch, under the blanket. "Sam, when did I tell the guys to get here?"

She jumped up, startled, "Are they here?"

He laughed, "No, don't panic, it's still morning. 1500, right? Have no fear, you know T is maniacally punctual. If I said 1500, it'll be 1500, not one second more, not one second less. Probably a holdover from his Jaffa training."

She fell back against the couch, relieved. "You know, that's something we ought to talk about, before they arrive. Are we going to try to hide this, you and me? Because I suspect Daniel and Teal'c know what's going on up here."

"You got that, too, huh? In the cafeteria? I saw Daniel's grin he tried to hide, saw T suddenly get distracted by something. They know. We all know each other too well, I think. But you know I love all you guys. I haven't got a problem telling them that you and I are officially an item. The Air Force be hanged, I'm going to be gone in two weeks, I don't care if everyone knows that I've won the heart and soul of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. And body. Can't forget that body. WON'T forget that body!"

"You'd better not! Or I'll come to D.C. and kick your ass!" She smiled as she leaned into him for a quick kiss on that sweet mouth of his, those lips that she so loved to see, feel, taste.

"Oh, ho, you think so, Colonel?" He grabbed her roughly, started wrestling with her under the blanket, amazed again at her supple strength, her grace, and loving how playful she was. It felt so incredibly good, so real, to be able to do this now, all the facades and fronts of the past years completely burned away in the passionate fire of last night. They played this little game for a short time, then Jack stood up, cold, naked in the chill of the morning. The fire was totally out by this time.

"Yikes! It is cold this morning!"

She looked him up and down, and said, "I've noticed!"

Jack pretended to be shocked, "Colonel Carter, how dare you speak like that to your superior officer!" and ran to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine, hearing her laughter behind him. She arrived soon before he was done, hugged him from behind, looked at them both in the mirror from under his arm, grinning that beautiful grin he loved.

"I love you, Jack O'Neill." She couldn't say it enough, it felt so amazing to be able to say those words, without reservation, without fear.

He squeezed her closer with his bare arm, grinning back at her in the mirror, "I know you do, I love you, Samantha Carter."

They spent the rest of the morning being together. They made love again, in Jack's bed this time, took showers, finished straightening the place, then went to fish for a bit, awaiting the arrival of Daniel and Teal'c.

They were back inside the cabin by 1500, having a late lunch. The door opened, and there were Daniel and Teal'c, walking in, as real friends are allowed to do. Jack smiled at Samantha, a silent, "See?"

They were friends enough where Daniel knew they didn't even have to knock, to know Jack and Sam knew they'd be there right at 3PM. Daniel thought, I'm glad we all know one another so well, because if we'd shown up earlier, we might've caught them at something! He grinned to himself at this thought, as Jack invited them to the living room, offered them each a beer.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, wondering why Daniel was suddenly grinning at his beer.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking something, that's all."

"Care to clue us in?" Jack held Daniel's gaze, a strange light in his brown eyes, that Daniel wasn't used to seeing.

Jack had the attention of Sam and Teal'c by now, with the tone in his voice, light, humorous, but with that underlying command that said, "And you'd better answer me."

Daniel did his usual shy routine, ducking his head for a second, rubbing through his hair with his fingertips, and wondered what he should say. He wanted to know. Teal'c wanted to know. As much as Jack's voice said "And you'd better answer me", Daniel couldn't quite form the question he wanted to ask.

"Oh, I was thinking, it might've been fortunate that we didn't show up early. But you know Teal'c, you said 1500, so it was 1500. 3PM. I'm starting to sound military myself."

Jack continued his stern glare, a smile twinkling in his eye, just begging to come out, but he wanted Daniel to squirm for a second, think he was pissed about something. But he couldn't maintain it, he was just too damned happy, too relaxed, to put that facade up again. He was in his space, with his best friends in the world, or worlds rather, in his living room. He knew he couldn't keep it from them.

Jack looked at Sam, Sam at Jack, and a silent message passed between them. It was time to tell them, he was saying. Now. Get it over with. He walked over to Sam, and casually draped his arm across her shoulder. Her eyes had that twinkling laughter in them now, as she looked at her love, then back to her two other best friends. He looked into her blue eyes one last time, then turned back to the guys.

"Daniel, T, it's official. Sam and I are together." Simple, to the point, no embellishment.

Daniel and Teal'c were motionless, for what seemed like an eternity. They looked at one another, also sending a silent message like, We knew that already! Daniel looked back at the couple, the two practically glowing in love, and whooped, grabbed them both in a big hug, "It's about time! I didn't think I could STAND it much longer!"

"What?" they both exclaimed simultaneously. Jack looked at Sam, then back to Daniel.

"Was it that obvious?"

Teal'c gave them that small, amused smile, and said, "O'Neill, to ones who know you two as well as Daniel Jackson and I do, it was indeed that obvious. For many years."

They'd reached the final stage: all of SG-1 now knew what had happened. They'd said their peace, it was all out, it was complete, the fullness of time had reached to this moment.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c. Understanding, acceptance, happiness. One week in blissful seclusion, then it was time to move on to new tasks, new jobs, new missions, new people.

Jack gave Sam a quick kiss, then turned to the guys, "So where's the beer?"

Daniel grinned at Sam's glowing smile and eyes, thinking how beautiful she was, and said, "We'll go get it, got a cooler full."

Jack and Sam went back to the pier, took the seats they'd left just before 1500 hours, picked up their fishing poles, and kicked back, legs crossed.

They sat that way for a few moments, completely at peace with one another, with Daniel and Teal'c, with this beautiful forest and mountain.

Sam finally had to ask. "There's no fish in this pond, is there?

"Not a one."

Fin.

(Author's Conclusion. I know, pure ship. I didn't even know what "ship" meant when I wrote this. Can we say 'verbose?' I knew we could. I think my writing got better over the weeks since I wrote this. Please check my author's profile and my homepage link from there for more of my original fiction. I hope Chapter Four was toned down enough. The homepage link has a link to the original full version of this story.)


End file.
